


Daring

by corpsereviver



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, everyone is legal though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsereviver/pseuds/corpsereviver
Summary: "There's hardly anyone here now, and I doubt whoever's left is gonna come knocking at your door." He leans in, pressing Wooseok further against the desk, his lips brushing against his ear.





	Daring

Wooseok rubs his eyes as he reads through yet another paper, trying his best to focus; he can't let the weariness cloud his judgment. He was hoping to give the papers away before the weekend, a few days earlier than he promised his students, but it seems it won't be possible. He's already barely awake and the pile in front of him is still big. He might have to finish tomorrow and give them out on Monday.

He jolts, startled, when the door opens and someone enters; there shouldn't be many people in school at this hour. He looks up and it's Seungyoun there, a smile painted on his face.

"Good evening, Sir," he says, locking the door behind himself.

Wooseok huffs. "I told you not to call me that."

"Yeah but where's the fun if I don't tease you a bit?" Seungyoun walks over to the desk, and leans on it, his hands gripping the edge. "Why are you still here? It's late."

"Why are you still here?" Wooseok retorts. "Did you get into detention or something?"

Seungyoun laughs. "I went shopping, happened to find the book you wanted. So I dropped by your place but you weren't there and you didn't answer my messages, either."

Wooseok looks him up and down - he's not wearing the school uniform. He's dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket; he looks like he's about to hit a wild party or take part in a motorbike street race. But despite the 'bad boy' look he has going on, piercings and tattoos and all, Seungyoun is a very good student. Incredibly smart, too. And if he parties in his free time, well, that's nobody's business. He's legal now.

"Sorry. My phone is-"

"Muted, I know." Seungyoun sighs. "Did you go home at all?"

"Yeah, to eat and take a shower." He reverts his eyes to the papers on his desk; Seungyoun's stare is so piercing it makes him a bit uneasy. "But then I came back here, it's just easier to focus here."

"Seriously, whatever for?" Seungyoun grabs the paper Wooseok has been grading, eyes scanning over the text. "To grade papers you're not supposed to hand back until Monday?" He sighs, placing the sheet back on the desk. “You’re great at this job, you don't need to try too hard."

Wooseok frowns; Seungyoun keeps telling him that but he can't help but feel insecure. He's only started teaching this year, he's only a few years older than his students and still inexperienced. And then there's his relationship with Seungyoun.

"I'm not so good if I…" he trails off, but they both know what he was about to say and it settles heavily between them. Wooseok bites his lip. He shouldn't have said it. They went over this conversation too many times already.

"Relax," Seungyoun smiles. "I'm graduating in three months. And if it wasn't for the time I spent abroad I would have graduated already. And it's not like you're biased and grading me differently than the others. You're one of the best teachers here, trust me. The kids love you."

Wooseok sighs. "Even if I was biased it wouldn't change much, you're brilliant in every subject."

"Jealous?" Seungyoun beams at him. "I'm also a brilliant kisser by the way," he says and promptly leans over the desk, his face mere inches from Wooseok's, his eyes sparkling playfully. "Come here and I'll show you."

Wooseok frowns. "Seungyoun-"

But then Seungyoun is next to him in mere seconds, pulling him to his feet and dragging him out from behind the desk. He then presses him against it, eyes heavy as he looks at him and Wooseok's heart is already beating fast, he's already holding his breath - God, his resolve is too fragile around Seungyoun.

Seungyoun's kiss is passionate, rough, possessive; it's only one out of many ways he likes to kiss, but it's one of his favorites, and it always leaves Wooseok lightheaded. Seungyoun isn't just bragging; he really is too good at it. Wooseok whines softly when Seungyoun licks, bites at his bottom lip, leaving it red and slightly swollen, the prickle of pain, sharp and sweet, putting all his senses on alert.

"Not here," he says when Seungyoun pulls back, drawing his eyebrows together, trying to clear his head.

"There's hardly anyone here now, and I doubt whoever's left is gonna come knocking at your door." He leans in, pressing Wooseok further against the desk, his lips brushing against his ear. "And I've always wanted to fuck you here. So that the memory will come back to you sometimes, when you're here..." He places his hand on Wooseok's waist, fingers sliding below the waistband of his pants, squeezing the soft flesh. "And you'll remember who you belong to."

Wooseok closes his eyes, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as, despite himself, he feels his insides practically melt at the words. Seungyoun is dangerous, in how he's full of contrasts; sweet and understanding but dominating and possessive, mature and responsible but too loud, too playful, too likely to take risks just for the thrill of it. Sometimes Wooseok is reminded of just how young Seungyoun is but more often than not he feels like Seungyoun has it together more than he ever will. And, more importantly, Wooseok trusts him. So usually he allows himself to let go.

"Just… let's be quick," he whispers, relaxing into Seungyoun's embrace. Seungyoun kisses him again; it's chaste and sweet this time; Wooseok can feel him smile against his lips.

"Sure, we can have a dirty little quickie," he replies playfully; he sounds breathless, though. He grips Wooseok's sides, rolls his hips against him, making them both gasp. "God, I can't wait to fuck you…"

Wooseok lets out a whine, quickly muffled by Seungyoun's mouth, pressed to his in another bruising kiss. He feels dizzy, weak in the knees. How is Seungyoun able to make him unfold so easily? Wooseok knows what drew him to Seungyoun in the first place. His pretty, warm smile, his kindness, his natural confidence, his unyielding determination. Perhaps he hoped for it to be contagious. Perhaps he needed Seungyoun's warmth to melt his barriers.

"Take off your pants and bend over the desk," Seungyoun murmurs as soon as their lips part. Wooseok obeys; he quickly kicks off his shoes then pushes his pants and underwear down, as fast as he can with his trembling hands. His cheeks burn as the embarrassment hits him but he pushes the papers away and bends over like Seungyoun told him to, bracing his forearms against the wooden surface of his desk. Maybe it's a bit humiliating, that he's so eager to take orders from someone a few years younger, and his student on top of that. Maybe it's what makes it more exciting.

He hears Seungyoun uncap a bottle and he frowns, wondering why he has lube with him in the first place. Not like he thought Seungyoun didn't have it - he sure as hell isn't ready to take it dry and Seungyoun knows it - but it makes him suspicious.

"Did you plan this?"

Seungyoun hums, pressing against him, pushing his shirt up and brushing his lips over the curve of his spine.

"Not really. But I was hoping to see you at your place, you know."

"Ah." Wooseok chuckles; it turns into a hiss as Seungyoun licks at the skin, leaving a wet trail across his back. He bites lightly at his side, making him moan. "So it wasn't really about the book."

"It was." Seungyoun pulls back and Wooseok shivers as he feels his hands slide between his legs, making him spread them a bit further. "About both? It's been too long, you know."

"Like… three, a-ah, days?" he gaps when he feels Seungyoun's fingers prod at his entrance, cool and slick. Seungyoun rarely cares to warm the lube up; he clearly enjoys watching Wooseok squirm.

"Exactly." Seungyoun pushes a finger in and Wooseok bites his lip. It's not unpleasant, far from it. It's not like he didn't finger himself in the shower this morning, thinking about Seungyoun's cock inside him. "Didn't you miss my dick inside you?" Seungyoun asks huskily, as if he can read his mind. He moves the finger around, stretching his walls, and Wooseok can't hold back a moan, the sensation coupled with the dirty words making his stomach clench. "Tell me."

He pushes another finger in, spreads them to stretch him properly. "Y-yes, I did…"

Seungyoun curls his fingers inside him and Wooseok jolts, biting down hard on his lip to keep himself from crying out.

"You look so good like this, bent over the desk…" Seungyoun says huskily as he begins to fuck him with his fingers, making sure to rub against his prostate with each thrust. "I sometimes think about it, bending you over like this, fucking you in front of the whole class. You would love it, wouldn't you? Letting them all see what a needy slut you are."

Wooseok whines, his eyes falling shut as the pleasure builds up inside him. The place, the embarrassing position and Seungyoun's words turn him on too much. His cock is hard and leaking, completely untouched; he starts rocking his hips against Seungyoun's fingers, moaning desperately. It's embarrassing but he's already so close.

"Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers. So needy... Are you going to beg for it?"

"Please…" he whines. "Seungyounie, please fuck me…"

It used to be more difficult for him to beg like this, but Seungyoun loves to make him say it, loves to have him needy and desperate for it. It's still embarrassing to Wooseok but he's learned to beg. Seungyoun is good at pushing his limits. But just those few words seem to be good enough this time; maybe Seungyoun getting impatient too. He removes his fingers, then suddenly Wooseok is turned around and lifted up onto the desk. It's a little unfair, how easy it is for Seungyoun to manhandle him, being much taller than him and all. But he can't really say he dislikes it.

"Like this, okay?" Seungyoun smiles at him. "I want to see you spread open for me…"

Wooseok feels his face turn warm but he nods, spreading his legs. It's strange to do it here, it makes him feel exposed but he likes it, likes the hungry glint in Seungyoun's eyes as he looks at him.

"You're so pretty," Seungyoun whispers and leans over the desk to press a tender kiss to his lips. Wooseok sighs, returning it, their lips and tongues sliding unhurriedly against each other. He arches up to Seungyoun, feeling his warmth seep through their clothes as they kiss. It's like this with Seungyoun; even if it's rough and fast, he often still lets his affection shine through. Wooseok loves that about him. Seungyoun is good at manhandling him and talking dirty and Wooseok really likes it, but it's important to him that he still feels safe and he knows Seungyoun doesn't truly mean what he says. It wasn't always like this with his ex-lover. He was the only person he dated before Seungyoun and even though the man was older than Wooseok himself, he didn't make him feel safe at all; he wasn't anywhere near as sweet and caring as Seungyoun.

Finally Seungyoun pulls back and Wooseok watches, dazed, as Seungyoun unzips his pants and pulls out his hard cock, then covers it in lube. He bites his lip; he wants to feel it inside him so badly. He doesn't have to wait long. Soon Seungyoun is gripping his thighs, pressing the tip of his cock to his entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yeah.."

And then, slowly, carefully, Seungyoun eases into him. Wooseok gasps, fingernails scrapping against the wooden surface. The sudden feeling of fullness is definitely welcome but still uncomfortable; Seungyoun's size is not that easy to adjust to.

Seungyoun soothingly rubs his hip, waiting for him to relax. Wooseok wonders how it feels for him, if it's hard to hold back from just fucking him relentlessly. His ex-lover didn't have to wait that much; not like he's the type to compare sizes but he can feel it all too well. But he and Seungyoun have been together for over half a year now and Wooseok is slowly getting used to that stretching, burning feeling. He likes it, even. And the knowledge that it's Seungyoun inside him makes it much better than any other sex related experience he's had and could have.

He bucks his hips lightly and Seungyoun hisses. He finally starts moving, the thrusts slow and shallow. Wooseok moans softly, not moving for now, just feeling. His muscles clench around Seungyoun's girth, he can feel every inch of it as it slides in and out of him. It feels so good soon he starts meeting Seungyoun's thrusts; the pace turns hard and fast and the desk shakes under him as Seungyoun fucks him. It's hard for him to keep his moans down; he's naturally loud in bed, something Seungyoun loves, but it's troublesome in situations like this. He chews on his lip, trying to keep as quiet as he can, but then Seungyoun changes the angle, hips snapping hard as he drives into him and he can't help but cry out, his body tensing in pleasure.

Maybe he should be ashamed of himself, spread open on his desk, moaning like slut as he's fucked hard by his student. But the thought only thrills him right now, and besides - it's Seungyoun, someone he loves and trusts. His eyes fall shut as the pleasure rises in him; he's so close already.

"You look so good like this," Seungyoun breathes. "Taking my cock so well…"

Wooseok whines at the words. "I'm c-close…"

He feels Seungyoun's hand around his cock and with just one, two strokes he brings him to his orgasm. He fucks him hard through it and it feels so good Wooseok is sure he's tearing up, short gasps spilling from his lips. Seungyoun comes soon after, thrusts sharp and erratic as he rides out his orgasm. He kisses Wooseok right after, hard and deep, leaving him completely lightheaded and boneless.

Seungyoun carefully cleans them up with wet wipes, then helps Wooseok slide off the desk.

"Can't believe you agreed to do this," he says, tone teasing as he draws Wooseok into a loose embrace. "You're kinkier than I thought."

"You're the one who talked about fucking me in front of the class."

"We should try a classroom desk next time."

"No way." Wooseok glares at him. "This was risky enough."

"I'm just kidding." Seungyoun leans in to press a kiss to his ear. "I like you best at home, when you're relaxed… you get so loud."

Wooseok huffs, pushing at Seungyoun's chest in irritation but he doesn't deny him more kisses when Seungyoun leans in to connect their lips again.

"I'm gonna drive you home, okay? Want to make sure you're done working for today…"

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm not looking forward to dying."

"Hey!" Seungyoun says, though he doesn't sound especially offended and he's smiling. " At least I do have a license."

Point taken, Wooseok thinks. "Alright, just… drive slowly, please."

"Can I still come over for a while?"

Wooseok raises his eyebrows at him suspiciously. "You want to have more sex?"

Seungyoun chuckles then leans in to press their foreheads together. "Maybe. But also cuddles. And I want to kiss you a lot and tell you how pretty you are…"

Wooseok feels his cheeks turn warm. Seungyoun can be such a sweet talker and it's embarrassing that it works on him more often than it doesn't.

"Okay," he sighs, taking Seungyoun's hand and giving it a light squeeze. "You can stay as long as you like."

The words seem fairly neutral but they're filled with emotions. Seungyoun seems to understand; his eyes sparkle happily, a light blush covering his cheeks. Wooseok hopes he chooses to stay forever.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say this thing just wrote itself. i' msorry


End file.
